The present invention relates to a neural network for processing both spacial and temporal data (hereinafter "space-time neural network") and to an artificial neuron, or so-called "processing element", for use in such a space-time neural network.
More particularly, the invention relates to a space-time neural network, and a processing element therefor, which receives a temporal sequence of inputs X(n), X(n-1), X(n-2) . . . , where each input X(n) is comprised of N components x.sub.1 (n), x.sub.2 (n), . . . x.sub.j (n), . . . x.sub.N (n), and which maps such input representations into a single, plural-component output representation. The network may be a single layer network or it may comprise multiple layers of processing elements.